


Sunny Afternoon

by StarbucksSue



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-18
Updated: 2014-01-18
Packaged: 2018-01-09 04:14:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1141293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarbucksSue/pseuds/StarbucksSue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Another oldie, written for Wendymypooh for Fandom Stocking 2012.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Sunny Afternoon

**Author's Note:**

> Another oldie, written for Wendymypooh for Fandom Stocking 2012.

Steve grabbed the six pack and carton of juice from the fridge and made his way back through the house. He stopped on the lanai and smiled, breathing deeply and relaxing, the tension of the previous months which he hadn’t realized he was carrying finally draining from him. 

The scene on the beach brought back so many memories which were especially bittersweet after his mothers brief reappearance, but seeing Danny, Mary and Grace splashing in the water, making sandcastles, smiling, laughing and generally messing around settled something in Steve. 

These were the three people he cared most about in the world and he sent a silent thank you that they had reached another year safely.

“Uncle Steve.” Gracie shouted as he crossed the yard to the beach. “Come in the water with me, Danno won’t let me go in alone.”

“Okay Gracie.” He replied, setting the drinks in the cooler and joining her at the water’s edge.

They waded into the water with Mary getting up to follow them in, before he knew what was going on he was hit from behind by a human cannonball and they all went splashing into the surf. He came up laughing as Danny, content to stay in the shallows, caught Mary and threw her into deeper water.

Steve grabbed a laughing Grace and sat her on his shoulders as Mary dive bombed Danny, leaving them both sitting in the water. Scrambling down, Gracie threw herself at the pair and Steve joined them as they sat laughing in the shallows.

As the last fading rays of the sun dipped towards the horizon Steve smiled at the sight of Mary and Grace, fast asleep on the blanket.

“Okay, Babe?” Danny asked softly, dropping down beside him, their shoulders bumping as he handed over another beer.

“Yeah, Danno. I’m good.” Steve replied with a smile, realizing for the first time that he actually meant it.


End file.
